


who gave you permission to be that cute?

by outroyanan



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Socky - Freeform, a mood, minhyuk can't help going heart eyes over everything sanha does, pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outroyanan/pseuds/outroyanan
Summary: minhyuk is a fool for everything sanha does.sanha never notices.so minhyuk never quits provoking sanha to be so adorable in front of him, including setting up pranks for sanha to finish.but this time it's different.





	who gave you permission to be that cute?

ever since he first laid eyes on sanha, minhyuk had been head over heels for the boy. every small action sanha made sent him into a spiral of blushing and blatant heart eyes. even when sanha was screeching with myungjun or hovering around dongmin whispering _i’m not touching you! i’m noooot touching youuu!_, minhyuk found himself gazing at sanha. he admired the younger boy’s every move. the way sanha giggled and acted like a child made minhyuk chuckle to himself, which rarely went unnoticed by the other members. 

he didn’t care, though. as long as sanha never saw minhyuk cheesing while everyone else was glaring at the tall boy to stop jumping on the bed while they were trying to sleep… it’d be fine. as long as sanha never noticed how minhyuk would provoke him, how minhyuk would start pranks poorly on purpose to allow sanha to show him how to do it right… 

minhyuk would step to the side and watch as sanha perfected the prank, the two of them sharing giggles. sanha would demonstrate it all for minhyuk, _this is how it’s really done_, but he wouldn’t really be watching. he would be admiring how passionate sanha was in things like this, small acts that were like kids playing around in elementary school. how sanha always exhibited child-like happiness, an innocent bliss.

of course, sanha never noticed that minhyuk wasn’t paying attention to the prank. he was too focused on making each aspect perfect, to really _get_ the members and see their reactions. minhyuk was more focused on sanha’s reactions - it was what he loved seeing the most. the look on sanha’s face was what minhyuk desired, whether sanha had executed the prank successfully or not (though it usually was the former). he always had the same goofy smile and giggle in either outcome, which was what prompted minhyuk to start pranks for sanha. sanha pranked often, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy minhyuk’s growing need to see the younger boy giggle as he did.

today, however, was different. 

minhyuk had been planning to start the prank since the early morning. post-concert nights were usually restless - it was the perfect time to do it. he had been missing sanha explaining to him how to _really do the prank_. sanha always was determined to receive the priceless look on the person’s face when they realize he had pranked them - his favorite look being myungjun’s. minhyuk would watch in wonder as sanha spoke at double speed, fully invested in the prank.

when they got back to the hotel after the concert, minhyuk took a quick shower. he knew sanha always did the same right after concerts, so he saw no better time to do so. jinwoo, his room partner for this tour, was sitting on his hotel bed, scrolling through twitter. minhyuk walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with the towel.

“all yours, jinie,” he said towards jinwoo, who looked up immediately.

“oh! thanks!” jinwoo replied, cheerfully. he hopped out of bed and got in the shower himself. minhyuk thought he saw jinwoo wink at him before he shut the bathroom door. he shook his head and began scanning their room.

minhyuk paced around, waiting for a prank idea to present itself in his mind. _cmon… give me something, anything…_ he then noticed that jinwoo had left his phone on the nightstand between the two beds. he found this strange - jinwoo always made a habit of taking his phone with him to the bathroom so that he could listen to music as he showered. regardless, minhyuk had found his idea.

he quickly ran across the hall to moonbin and sanha’s room to find bin and myungjun playing just dance with their phone. myungjun always ran into moonbin and sanha’s room to create chaos while dongmin showered. he smirked at myungjun’s obnoxious dance moves that made moonbin double over laughing. 

“where’s sanha?” minhyuk asked once the song had finished and bin and myungjun had sat down on either bed.

they both smirked back at him and raised their eyebrows. they exchanged looks and began to snicker, until they looked over at minhyuk and saw him glaring back at them. 

“your prince charming is in the shower, _lover boy!_ why don’t you go join him?” bin asked playfully.

minhyuk rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed next to myungjun. he didn’t stay long, as the two members began to tease him relentlessly about sanha. _minhyuk and sanha, sittin’ in a tree…_

“god!” minhyuk stood up quickly, his cheeks turning a bright red. “tell sanha to come in my room whenever he’s done.” he walked out of their room as moonbin and myungjun continued to tease him. 

he waited on his bed for what felt like forever until the door burst open. sanha, with equally damp light blue hair, walked in grinning. minhyuk felt the urge to walk over, reach his arms up, and mess up sanha’s hair just to see sanha giggle and push him away. he fought the urge and remained seated on the bed. 

“you wanted me?” sanha said in a flirty voice. he brought his towel with him to dry his hair; he threw it playfully at minhyuk, who tossed it aside.

minhyuk blushed immediately, but shook his head and motioned for sanha to come over to jinwoo’s bed.

“sanha, let’s prank jinwoo while he’s in the shower!” he said. he grabbed jinwoo’s phone and started to tinker with it in a blatantly obvious take-over-the-prank-so-i-can-watch-you-be-so-adorably-cute way. but it was okay because sanha would _never_ notice any sort of romantic advances minhyuk may have made - it was part of his lovable, childish nature.

“minhyuk,” sanha said through his giggles, “you’re so bad at this! you’re doing it all wrong!” he playfully hit minhyuk on the shoulder and then snatched the phone out of his hand. 

he sat down on the bed and scooched up to sit against the headboard.

“i know his password! i’ll log in and tweet from the astro account pretending to be him and say something dumb! that’s a much better prank, silly,” sanha declared, scoffing at minhyuk then looking over at him and bursting into another giggling fit. 

minhyuk climbed onto the bed next to him and laughed along, savoring this glimpse of sanha - eyes closed, mouth wide open as he erupted into his signature laugh. 

sanha quickly opened up twitter and began to type a tweet, something along the lines of _aroha! it’s jinjin. today i did the most embarrassing thing._ at that point minhyuk’s eyes darted to the bathroom door, which was opening quickly and spreading harsh light across the hotel room. 

jinwoo immediately noticed sanha, who jumped up from the hotel bed, startled. he still held jinwoo’s phone in his hand, which took him a second to notice before he dropped it onto the bed innocently. 

“what are you doing, sanha?” jinwoo walked over to the bed and picked up his phone quickly. “what did you do?” 

sanha looked back and forth between minhyuk and jinwoo. he scrambled to find the words to explain - it wasn’t often that he was actually caught in the middle of a prank.

“no- nothing, we weren’t doing anything,” sanha stuttered, his hand racing to the back of his neck and rubbing the skin there out of habit. his goofy smile was gone, and minhyuk noticed. 

“you were tweeting as me from the official account? you almost got me, sanha. nice one,” jinwoo joked sarcastically.

“it would have been a good one.. aroha would have loved it,” sanha started to pace across the hotel room. “i’ve never had such a good prank be ruined like that,” he said. he hadn’t felt this disappointed in a long time. 

“well, i’m sorry to have burst your bubble. next time, i’ll pretend to not see you on my phone so you can continue invading my privacy!” jinwoo responded. he tolerated the pranks, but he really was getting fed up with how constant they had become.

jinwoo sighed and looked over at minhyuk.

“you know, i really wish you could find another way to try to make sanha see that you’re in love with him other than making him prank us night after night,” jinwoo muttered before he could even realize what he had said. 

sanha’s eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. he looked back and forth between the two members. minhyuk’s eyeballs were nearly popping out of his head, and his mouth was wide open as he stared at jinwoo. he glanced quickly towards sanha, then immediately looked down at the bed. his eyes were clearly welling up with tears, as jinwoo repeated _fuck_ under his breath. 

it took sanha a few moments to process what jinwoo said. he looked down at the ground, trying to slow down his brain. did he really just hear jinwoo say that minhyuk is _in love with him?_ his _best friend_ is in love with him? the person he most looks up to in the world is in _love_ with him. with _him_??? how?

“what?” sanha managed to get out only the one word as his brain bounced between millions of thoughts. how could this be true?

minhyuk put his face in his hands and jinwoo scrambled to correct what he had done in the past thirty seconds. he couldn’t. 

“minhyuk.. i’m really sorry,” he whispered to minhyuk, who was still covering his face. jinwoo got up and began walking to the door to give the two time alone. minhyuk looked up to see jinwoo leaving; he thought he saw jinwoo wink at him again as he closed the door. _huh?_

sanha didn’t even notice jinwoo had left; his eyes remained on his best friend, who couldn’t even look at him in the eyes. 

“minhyuk…” he whispered softly as he approached the bed. minhyuk still wouldn’t return his gaze. sanha’s eyes began to well up too. “minhyuk, look at me.” 

after a few seconds and silent fucks under his breath, he did. minhyuk looked up at the boy he had adored for years. the boy he had fallen in love with so long ago; the boy he watched grow into the amazing man that sat before minhyuk today. the boy he never planned to tell his feelings to, because it wasn’t worth it to ruin their friendship. the friendship he valued most in the world. 

he looked into sanha’s beautiful eyes as he had millions of times. they were crinkled up as a big smile came onto sanha’s face. the younger boy held back laughs.

minhyuk’s face fell back down into his hands. he couldn’t believe sanha found this funny - but why shouldn’t he? it _was_ ridiculous that minhyuk ever thought sanha might like him back. it was all just a joke to sanha.

sanha immediately put both of his hands on minhyuk’s shoulders. minhyuk had interpreted his smile wrong.

“minhyuk! please look at me,” he pleaded. _sigh…_

he pulled minhyuk’s face up and held it in his own hands. 

“i feel the same way, you beautiful fool,” sanha said as giggles escaped his mouth and his eyes welled up with happy tears.

minhyuk stared up at sanha in disbelief. sanha felt… the same? his mouth dropped open again and he couldn’t form any coherent response.

“you really thought i never noticed those endearing doe eyes watching me all the time? that i never noticed how you laugh differently when it’s something i do?” sanha asked. “i’m not a kid anymore, minhyuk. you wanted me to be that oblivious kid you first fell for. so i pretended to be, to make you happy. all i’ve ever wanted to do is to make you happy,” sanha explained, looking down at the gorgeous face he held in his hands.

minhyuk’s eyes were still locked on sanha’s as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. he blinked a few times and even pinched himself on the arm. _not a dream… it’s not a dream._ minhyuk glanced down at the soft hands that held his face.

sanha laughed that adorable laugh that made minhyuk’s heart beat out of his chest. “hey,” he murmured soothingly, minhyuk’s face still in his hands.

minhyuk looked back up at the beautiful boy sitting in front of him.

“god,” he whispered as he looked at sanha’s smile. “who gave you permission to be so damn cute?” minhyuk questioned as sanha laughed again, his eyes closing and his cheeks turning a soft pink. 

minhyuk laughed in response, and their laughs instantly filled the entire room. 

sanha abruptly placed his lips against minhyuk’s. minhyuk, who was still 90% sure that this wasn’t real, cradled sanha’s face in his hands as sanha did to him. he softly kissed the younger boy back, a kiss to make up for years of yearning. 

at notice of the sudden silence from inside, jinwoo, moonbin, myungjun, and dongmin burst into the room with wide smiles across each of their faces.

_minhyuk and sanha, sittin’ in a tree… K I S S I N G!_

turns out the members had gotten tired of hearing both boys gush over how adorable the other one was…

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on the prompt i found on tumblr: 
> 
> Person a: hi  
Person b: GOSH who g a v e you PERMISSION to be THIS 👏 DAMN 👏 CUTE 👏 like STOP this is t o o much for me WHAT wERE YOU thinking
> 
> if you liked it, let me know! thank you for reading :-)


End file.
